


The Green Monster

by JoyDragon



Series: Nalu Oneshots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Jealousy, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Natsu is more than a little upset when he finds someone else in Lucy's bed. (Lucy POV)





	The Green Monster

I yawned, suddenly awoken from my fitful sleep, and snuggled deeper into the chest next to me assuming it was Natsu. Why was he so far away? Usually he latched onto me like a leech when he fell asleep. I'd gotten used to him sleeping with me, and if you can't beat em join em right? He was warm and snuggly anyways. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him there.

But...

Wait. Why was it cold?

Natsu was never cold.

Before I could open my eyes to investigate, the cold chest was yanked away from me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POPSICLE STICK?!"

My eyes flew open at the sound of Natsu's angry voice. I sat up to inspect the scene, which was difficult in the dark room. I switched the lamp on beside my bed.

"Ouch. Shit why are you so mad?"

"Cause you were in Lucy's bed!"

"You sleep in her bed all the time!"

"Yeah. Me. Not you!"

My hazy mind finally cleared and focused on the situation. Natsu had Gray pinned against the wall and he looked absolutely murderous. I genuinely feared for Gray's life.

"Why the fuck were you in her bed? Huh?! You damn pervert!" Natsu yelled.

Wait, it was Gray in my bed? I was cuddling with Gray? For some reason, that did not sit right with me at all.

"Look ash breath, she cozied up to me not the other way around. Maybe it was a nice change from your lava ass burning her every night."

"Bastard! I don't want Luce to turn into an ice sculpture, you freak! Stay away from her!"

Natsu's fists lit on fire, and before my apartment would be burned down, I intervened.

"Hey stop it! Just- Look Gray, please don't sleep with me again that's weird. And Natsu please don't burn down my apartment!" I tried pulling Natsu away from Gray, only succeeding by putting myself between them and barely pushing Natsu back. If looks could kill Gray would be dead a hundred times over.

"Look buddy you need a time out! Go sit on the bed and I'll deal with Gray!" I ordered Natsu. He glared one last time at Gray before backing away. I dragged Gray out to the front door to scold him.

Gray smirked. "Why's it weird Lucy? Natsu sleeps in your bed all the time. Why am I so different?"

My face flamed. Why was it different? Either way it was completely platonic! (Right?... I shoved that thought away quickly. Of course sleeping with Natsu was platonic...) They were both my teammates. It was different because... because he was Gray and Natsu was Natsu. That's the best excuse I had.

"Uh.. um... because... Natsu... is dense?"

Gray snorted. "He's not as dense as he seems and you'll realize it soon enough. He's a man and you're a woman. Even that idiot can figure it out. But whatever. I'm not here to give you guys fucking marriage counseling or something. I only came over cause my house is under construction so I need somewhere to sleep. And your couch sucks. But I shoulda known I can't take your dear Natsu's place. I'll just go somewhere else. I'm sure Juvia would take me in and pamper me. See ya."

And with that Gray walked out the door before I could even muster up any sort of reply. Hopefully that whole scenario would never happen again. That's like cuddling in bed with your brother or something- you just don't do that! It's fuckin weird! I sighed and strolled back to my bed. Now I was really tired.

I walked in my room to see Natsu rolling around on my bed frantically like some kind of animal.

"Uh... Natsu? Mind if I ask what the hell you're doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rid of that pervert's scent obviously!" Natsu fumed.

My mouth dropped open. Marking his territory, seriously? "What are you, a dog?!"

He looked up at me with an amused look on his face. "No Luce. I'm a dragon. We're much more possessive than dogs. And that cold-hearted bastard can't have ya!"

Possessive?! So now I'm an object that belongs to him? Now that my face was thoroughly heated up, I prepared to deliver a blow to him. A good Lucy Kick to the head would teach him I'm not some inanimate object to be hoarded like treasure.

"Now come here Luce. I gotta get his stench off of you too."

"W-wha-?!" Before I could protest, Natsu had grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed. I didn't bother pulling away from him. His warm arms embraced me, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, effectively drowning me in his own scent- just the way he liked it, he had told me once. His warmth was comforting. Now this I was used to, it was what I was expecting when I unknowingly cuddled into Gray's chest instead.

"I-I thought it was you, you know. I didn't know it was actually Gray..." Why did I feel the need to explain myself? Why did I feel guilty, like I'd done something wrong here? It wasn't like Natsu and I were dating or anything! I don't have to defend myself!

"Tch. That droopy-eyed ice freak should know not to go touchin what isn't his." Natsu muttered as he flicked off the lamp.

I was frozen against his chest now. 'Touching what wasn't his'... But Natsu was touching me now... Did he understand what he was implying?

"Oi don't go around inviting guys into your house, or worse into your bed. Only I get to be in your bed, got it? Not even girls! Just me!"

Now what the hell was that supposed to mean?! Was he claiming me as his or does he not understand what he's saying? Does he even comprehend why he got so jealous? Is he really that dense?

"And Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

I tilted my head up to look at him when he didn't answer. My eyes widened when he leaned down, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and smiled. "Only I get to do that too. You get it? You're mine alone."

I closed my gaping mouth as I replaced it with a smile. I snuggled into his chest, relishing in the familiar warmth. "Sure thing Natsu. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You're mine alone, as well."

Natsu chuckled. "That goes without saying weirdo."


End file.
